Quatre vingt un
by Elro
Summary: Car c'est ce que font neuf fois neuf. Défi du Poney OS


Voici le nouveau défi du Poney. Neuf séries de neuf, toutes en cent mots.

* * *

Agent spécial : Elle s'appelle Sue. Mary Sue.

Mission : sauver la Terre du Milieu du péril qui l'attend grâce à son charme légendaire, ses yeux violets et les cheveux sauvagement relâchés.

Elle lut la missive et fut téléportée au conseil d'Elrond. Courageuse et intelligente, elle prit l'Anneau, sauva Boromir, tua Sauron dans un combat titanesque, détruisit l'Anneau, délivra la Comté, ensorcela Eomer et Gimli puis elle devint reine du Gondor. Dans les bras de Legolas, qu'elle avait épousé à la mort d'Aragorn, elle avait ramené les Elfes vers les Terres des Mortels. Comment auraient-ils pu imaginer faire ça à neuf ?

* * *

Il est heureux car neuf l'ornent à présent. Jeune arbre fier, il parade aux racines de ces dames. Car il faut dire qu'elle sont jolies, ces demoiselles ent. Il n'ose l'avouer, mais l'aubépine a sa préférence. Elle se pavane et fait des sourires enjoliveurs. Mais pourtant, c'est l'if qu'elle regarde. Alors Sylvebarbe redouble d'efforts. Sous les yeux gris de sa belle, il ouvre aussi grand qu'il le peut les neuf fleurs parfumées qui couvrent ses branches en cette fin d'hiver. Les premières de l'année.Et l'if n'avait pas de fleur. Mais trop tard, l'ent-aubépine s'éloigne, elle ne reviendra pas.

* * *

Crac. Le tour de roue vient de resserrer les liens. Gollum crie sa douleur. Les questions de ses bourreaux ne l'atteignent plus. Il se régugie dans ses pensées, près du peuple de la rivière, et il crie. Mais les bourreaux ne s'en satisfont pas. Crac. Le meurtre, la fuite. Crac. La caverne, la faim. Il crie toujours. Le huitième Crac lui fait hurler un nom. Baggins. Le neuvième est le bon. La comté. Ils savent où chercher. Les Neuf partent en quète du précieux. Car au neuvième Crac de la roue, quand il a crié sa douleur, Gollum a parlé.

* * *

Nous étions dix. Pour détruire l'Anneau, ce chiffre ne paraissait pas de trop. Sans demander notre avis, on nous a dit : « Nous vous confions ce fardeau. Portez-le. Faites attention. Il vous parlera. Il est dangereux. » Dix innocents sont donc partis de Fondcombe. Quand l'un de nous passa l'anneau, il put sentir son pouvoir, il nous en a parlé. Nous étions subjugués. Au bord du cratère, quand il a fallu jeter l'Anneau, nous avons hésité. L'anneau nous suppliait. Il ne fallait pas. Nous nous sommes battus. L'un de nous a succombé, avalé par Gollum. Frodon n'eut plus que neuf doigts.

* * *

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf... Elrohir devait compter jusqu'à cent. Contre l'arbre, en attendant que son frère et les autres jeunes Elfes d'Imladris n'aillent se cacher. Cache-cache, c'est un jeu vieux comme le monde. Et tricher est dans la nature de chacun de ceux qui y ont joué. Jusqu'à huit, Elrohir fut honnête. A neuf, il ouvrit les yeux. Trente neuf, il vérifia que personne ne le voyait. A quarante neuf, il se retourna. Soixante-neuf, il scruta, écouta, regarda. A quatre-vingt dix-neuf, il était parti à leur recherche depuis un bon moment déjà.

* * *

Secret de famille. Et c'était peu dire que de raconter que le père Magotte en était fier. Son omelette aux champignons ravissaient les papilles des moins gourmets. Alors que dire des fins gastronomes comme lui ?

Le chien sur les talons, il alla ramasser deux fois neuf oeufs dans le poulailler. Encore tièdes. Martel le devança dans le potager. Neuf petits oignons nouveaux qu'il ferait rissoler. Il regarda à gauche, il regarda à droite. Puis il s'enfonça dans le petit bois, chercher ses délicieux champignons. Neuf cèpes, bien fermes l'attendaient. Cela ferait un bon petit déjeuner. Pas pour neuf. Pour un.

* * *

Elle s'est mariée. Des fleurs dans les cheveux, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il était parti. Mais il était revenu, il avait perdu l'espoir que lui donnait l'innocence. Et c'est avec détresse qu'il était venu lui demander sa main. Il lui a offert un chaton. Petite boule de poils qui aime jouer avec les rayons du soleil et les pelottes de laine. Elle a dû lui choisir un nom. Ce sera Neder. Car Rosie a bien remarqué que le chaton n'a que neuf coussinets roses. Les autres sont noirs. Mais ils sont tous aussi doux. Neder ronronne. Et Sam ronchonne.

* * *

Ils sont tous partis. Ce sont les derniers. Les deux compères regardent l'horizon avant de saluer la terre. Pour prendre la mer. Ils hissent les voiles blanches, carressent le bois clair du navire. L'elfe et le nain quittent ces terres pour ne jamais revenir. Cirdan le sait bien. Il n'en reste plus. Tous sont déjà partis. Les mouettes les saluent. L'Elfe chante leur rencontre. Le nain est malade. L'horizon et l'avenir leur tendent les bras. Et pourtant, le passé les a forgés. Mais la roue tourne et la nuit lui cache l'embarcation. C'était la neuvième à partir ce mois-ci.

* * *

Il faisait nuit. Dans sa chambre, la petite Eowyn se cachait sous sa couverture à chaque roulement du tonnerre. Eomer entreprit, en bon grand frère qu'il était, de rassurer sa cadette. Il lui promit neuf histoires. Il lui parla de champignons, de chatons et de fleurs. Elle se calma, se prit au jeu. L'orage était passé, elle n'avait plus peur. Quand il parla de bateau, Eomer laissa sa voix s'éteindre, embrassa sa soeur et retourna se coucher. Elle allait s'endorrmir quand elle lui dit.

« Mais Eomer, tu m'avais dit neuf histoires. Tu en as raconté que huit. »

Alors Eomer continua.


End file.
